The Jock And The Geek
by jaredhowe'sgirl
Summary: In Host High, Melanie, a very intuitive girl who is considered a geek, to the football team, helps her cousin go through forgetting the horrors of her past. Will Melanie be able to mend the heart of her cousin, Wanda, or will Wanda end up losing her mind. And during this time, Melanie finds it hard not to crush on the jock that has captured her heart.(Sorry for the lame summary)
1. Prologue

**I Need You Here**

**Author's Note: So Jamie and Melanie's parents are deceased and Wanda is their cousin. Not much detail here I know but there are no souls and the world isn't invaded. A tragic accident occurs in the Stryder family and Wanda is sent to live with her Uncle Jeb. Hope you enjoy it. A bit of O'Wanda in there...But this is definitely a Jelanie story. **

**Disclaimer: The Host belongs to Stephenie Meyer, but the idea of this story is all me.**

Prologue

Melanie Stryder took a deep breath as she waited in the airport for her cousin, Wanda Stryder. Wanda had been in boarding school her whole life and wanted to have a change of scenery. Something that Arizona didn't have. She couldn't look back was all Melanie got out of her cousin in their online private chat the other night. Wanda had witnessed her parent's deaths and Uncle Jeb had offered if she had wanted to stay in California. She had agreed immediately and now Melanie waited to see her cheerful cousin. Melanie sighed. Uncle Jeb's place was going to be jammed. Since just a few years ago, Melanie and her brother, Jamie moved in with their Uncle Jeb because of an accident that involved their parents. The siblings suffered fatal injuries but came out alive, after an unexpected car crash but unfortunately Jamie and Melanie's parents didn't. Their other cousin, Sharon, who was with them had suffered more, although alive she was facing a traumatic life trying figure out the missing pieces that were her memories. Melanie shuddered at the thought of the night that ruined their lives. Their Aunt Maggie blaming them for making her daughter get amnesia.

Melanie closed her eyes then opened them, blinking back tears as she saw her cousin, collecting her luggage. She smiled. "Wanda!" she exclaimed as she ran to her cousin. The golden haired petite girl holding a carry on bag turned and immediately plastered a smile on her face as her cousin ran and gave her a tight embrace.

"Mel!" Wanda cheered as Melanie let go of their hug. "Oh, how I've missed you."

Melanie took her cousin luggage. "Huh, you packed light." she motioned to her cousin's bags and Wanda shrugged.

"I didn't have much stuff." Wanda smiled.

"You are so going to love California." Melanie smirked as they walked to her red Chevrolet Sonic.

"I hope so," Wanda whispered to herself but Melanie heard and knew there was truly something wrong with her cousin that she didn't want to share with anyone. She would have to find out sooner or later.

As soon as they left the airport, all Wanda did was stare outside the window. Melanie kept glancing at her, worriedly. Wanda was a very quiet girl but she remembered that this Wanda had always been talkative whenever they were together. Melanie and Wanda had been best friends and close cousins since birth. No one could separate them in every family event. Melanie sighed. Wanda looked at her, questionably. "Wanda, what's wrong?" Melanie asked as she drove.

"N-nothing." Wanda stuttered and Melanie could already hear the lie her cousin just made.

"Wanda, you're such a bad liar." Melanie shook her head. "Please tell me or I'll make Uncle Jeb do it."

Wanda closed her eyes. "No, don't. Please don't Mel. Okay, I'll tell you but please don't tell Uncle Jeb about anything. He can't know because he's going to be so mad." Wanda's lip trembled.

Melanie furrowed her eyebrows. This was odd. Wanda had never looked this scared before. Melanie pulled up at a cafe. "You can tell me when I get you a hot chocolate." Wanda smiled as she and Melanie got out of the car and walked in the cafe.

_'It was dark. And I was alone. I had just come out of a friend's party and I was about to go home. I didn't know that someone was following me. I had always thought that where I lived, there were no dangers. And as I took a left on main street, someone had whispered my name and made me turn around. Trevor came out of nowhere and shoved me towards a pitch black alley way. He was my lab partner at school and so I trusted him. I told him I had to go home but he held my arm tightly dragging me in the deeper depths of the black alleyway until we were out of sight from everyone. I didn't know what his intentions were but my head screamed danger. And all of a sudden, he started ripping off the clothes I was wearing. He pressed me against a corner and started... started to touch me. His hands were everywhere and I started to cry. I told him to stop but he wouldn't. He just kept on going. It was so horrible.'_

"He did what?" Melanie asked, furious. She had always felt like the older sister to Wanda and hearing Wanda tell the story had just disgusted her and made her stand up. Everyone looked at her in the cafe. She didn't blush or look embarrassed; maybe because she didn't care. Someone had actually dared to hurt her dear cousin and she wanted them to pay.

"Mel, sit down." Wanda hissed as she pulled her cousin to sit down. Melanie breathed before sitting down. Wanda buried her head as she cried. Melanie held her cousin. Now she knew what she felt. "Please, Mel, please, don't tell anyone."

"But Wanda," she interjected.

"Please. This is why I wanted to come here so I could feel safe. If Uncle Jeb knew, he'd immediately put me into house arrest." Wanda pleaded and Melanie nodded. She looked at the time.

"We better go. Uncle Jeb might get worried. Look, Wanda, whatever happens, I'm here for you. I'm gonna stick close to you at school, okay?" Melanie said and Wanda smiled.

"Thanks, Mel. You're the best." Wanda said as they climbed in Melanie's car and they headed home. All Melanie could picture now was how horrific the scene was of Wanda and her raper.


	2. First Day

**The Jock And The Geek**

**Author's Note: It's surprising that so many people actually wanna read this story. I couldn't help but give you another chapter. Sorry for the late update. And sorry for not having a good chapter like the first one.**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the host, that is all.

Chapter One- First Day

Melanie woke up at exactly six o'clock, preparing everyone's breakfast and lunch for school or work. Uncle Jeb wasn't a very skilled cook so he left the cooking to Wanda and Melanie. Wanda woke up after her early bird cousin. As she let the water dribble down her body, she hugged herself. Everything was going to change for her now. New school, new friends; if she even had the effort to making friends that is. She wanted to be alone for the whole school year. She wouldn't mind being called the new girl. But she knew Melanie would stick to her promise. She would stay close to Wanda, to protect her from harm's way.

As Jeb and Jamie went on their way to school and work, Melanie and Wanda were left in the house. They had at least a half an hour left until they had to go to school. Melanie took this time to talk to her cousin. Preparing her for the worst in highschool.

Melanie held Wanda's hand. "No matter what you do, don't trust anyone that I don't believe can be trusted." was the first thing Melanie said.

Wanda furrowed her eyebrows. "How come?" she asked.

Melanie sighed. "Because they might turn your back on you. If you make friends with the wrong crowd... let's just say it's not going to work out. This isn't Arizona anymore, Wanda. No one will be nice to you. Not even those who smile and say hi. They'll use you. Being the new kid, they'll do anything to embarrass you, just to show you that they are the superior ones."

Wanda let Melanie's words sink in. She had a theory on why her cousin was saying these things. "They did it to you, didn't they? A few years ago."

Melanie nodded, blinking back tears. "After my parents died, they didn't know my back story of why I moved. Lacey and Trudy, these snotty cheerleaders, they befriended me, the first day. And everything was fine, the first week. But when I spilled to them what happened to my parents, they turned their backs on me and told everyone that I was an orphan. That my parents killed themselves just so that they didn't have to live up to my crap anymore." Melanie shook her head. "I don't want that to ever happen to you, Wanda. I'm gonna do whatever it takes for you not feel the way I did."

Wanda gave her cousin a hug. "Mel, I'm so sorry about what happened to you." she cried.

Melanie smiled. "It's the past. Trudy and Lacey don't cross paths with me anymore. I proved them wrong." Melanie smirked, evilly.

Wanda creased her forehead, frowning as they went to Melanie's car. "What did you do?" she asked, knowing Melanie didn't give up without a little pay back.

Melanie's smirk grew wider as she started the engine, throwing her bag at the back seat. Wanda let her bag sit on her lap. "I blackmailed them." she shrugged and Wanda chuckled at her cousin, shaking her head.

When they arrived in school, Wanda crinkled her nose at the place. The environment around the school and the school itself lacked tidiness. There were rubbish around the parking lot and dead tree plants all over the place. Melanie saw her cousin's distressed face and sighed. "I know this isn't a school you normally go to so do your favorite cousin a favour and accept it as it is." Melanie said, draping an arm around Wanda's shoulders. Wanda sighed and nodded her head. They entered the school corridors where the lockers were and Melanie showed her the locker they were going to share since Wanda didn't reserve the locker at the start of the year. It was the middle of the year and every locker was occupied.

"Wanda, I just need to check something from the notice board, just go straight until you find locker 152. You know the combination code, right?" Melanie asked and Wanda nodded.

"See you in a bit?" she questioned and Melanie rolled her eyes.

"Give me two minutes, okay?" Melanie walked off to another corridor and Wanda sighed as she walked and looked through the numbers to the lockers. 149...150...151...152!

She walked in front of it and unlocked the locker by knowing Melanie's combination code. She put all her books in there except the ones she needed for her first two classes. She sighed as she saw the state of her cousin's messy locker. She shakes her head and tidies the small locker. Putting her pencils and stationary at the top shelf while putting her books in a neat pile next to hers.

"Hey!" an unfamiliar voice said as a tall blond jock had slammed into the locker next to Wanda. "You must be the new chick. Hi, my name's Jared." Wanda looked up at the jock and held her breath. He was the first ever guy who had been this close to her since her lab partner raped her. She gulped.

The other jock next to Jared spoke next. "Easy, Jared. Sorry about him. He's a weirdo. I'm Kyle." the dark haired, sapphire blue eyed jock introduced as he held out his hand to Wanda.

"I'm Wanda." she said, shyly as she took in his features. He was very good looking. She bit her lip even thinking of him like that.

"Get away from her!" Melanie said as she angrily pushed Jared and Kyle out of her way to her cousin.

Kyle smirked. "Woah, Melanie, easy! You might hurt someone."

Melanie sent daggers at Kyle and Jared. "Leave her alone, O'Shea." Melanie shielded Wanda. Wanda didn't know what was going on. Kyle raised his arms up and Jared chuckled.

"Come on, baby, don't be like this." Kyle said, sweetly. Melanie's face turned sour.

"Why don't you scram!" Wanda frowned at her cousin. She wasn't usually like this but she knew Melanie had a temper.

Jared scowled and leaned Melanie into the lockers and hovered her. "Now, Melanie, we were just being nice to your little friend. Come on, we don't wanna be the bullies here this year." Melanie smiled and Jared got the idea wrong that she was retreating. "That's a good girl."

Melanie frowned at him then she put her hands at the side of his head. Jared took this action as Melanie trying to kiss him and Melanie could see his smirk forming._** Hah, you wish! **_She lunges her head to his in a head butt effect sort of way, making him groan as he stumbled backwards to the ground. Kyle helps him up as he stumbles and Melanie closes the locker before dragging Wanda to her first class.

Wanda didn't know what to think. Why had Melanie just head butted one of the guys that had been nice to her? "Mel, what was that for?" she asked, confused.

"Trust me when I say this, they are not good guys." Melanie said as she rounded a corner and led Wanda to a private room. "Did they hurt you?" she asked as she searches for any signs of hurt from Wanda.

"I'm fine. What was that all about Melanie? They were being nice." I told her and she scoffed and shook her head.

"No, they weren't. They were trying to get you in bed." Melanie said, looking angry. Wanda could see that she was in near tears.

"What?" Wanda asked and Melanie shook her head.

"Never mind." she said.

Wanda held onto her cousin. "Mel, who were they anyway?" she asked.

"Kyle O'Shea and Jared Howe." she said, her eyes sad. "Jared's the school's football quarter back while Kyle's the half back. They're jocks. Not to mention popular."

"So?" Wanda asked, still confused.

"All they care about is getting laid. I realized when me and Kyle dated that, that was his own intention." Melanie folded her arms, disappointed at herself.

Wanda's jaw dropped. "You guys dated?"

Melanie rolled her eyes. "I was being used, Wanda. So no, we didn't date. I was just a freaking rebound girl." she said, angrily.

"How about that Jared guy?" Wanda asked. Melanie bit her lip as she smiled slightly. Wanda gasped. "Oh my god! You like him!" Melanie nodded. "Mel... how? when? Why didn't you tell me."

"Okay, first, I've liked him since I moved here. That's all I'm gonna say." Melanie said, her smile getting the best of her. Wanda saw this as a bit suspicious. _**This is more than a crush, maybe... she's in love.**_ The bell rang and students outside the private room were rushing to classes. "Let's go, we'll talk about this at home." Wanda nodded, following her cousin.

**Wanda's POV**

Unfortunately, we didn't have any classes together so I was on my own until lunch time. I had English first. My favourite subject. I walked to the classroom, as I saw the destructive chaos of my English room and classmates. I handed the slip to my new English teacher. My teacher introduced herself as Mrs. Leighton. She directed me to a seat next to a boy wearing crimson shirt and jeans. His head was down and he looked like he was sleeping. I made my way to my seat and didn't as much glance at the boy next to me. I unpacked my things and pulled out my english book. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I looked at the boy who had been sitting next to me.

"Hi." He said and my eyes widened as he smiled at me. He was the boy that Melanie had dated. The boy that used her because she was the new girl. I gulped and shifted my seat away from him. He furrowed his eyebrows and I opened my English book and started copying what Mrs. Leighton had put on the board. I was so scared of him now. I heard him sigh as he started to copy down the notes too. I felt really cautious around him now. I wanted the class to end soon but we had only started classes.

I was starting to like Mrs. Leighton but she had assigned group work and I was forced to have Kyle for my partner. He seemed happy about it. We had to make a magazine out of anything in particular. Since I was into music, I suggested we do a music magazine and he only made his smile wider.

We got on just fine but didn't talk to each other. It was a very loud silence. An I knew he was wanting to talk to him so bad. He sighed. "Look, I don't know what's your problem but at least a hello back would be nice."

I glared at him darkly. "You used my cousin, Melanie, as your rebound girl. Do you actually think I'd be nice to you?" I asked, surprised that there was venom in my voice. Kyle looked taken aback but chuckled to himself, which made me really angry. I hate being angry. "What? What's so funny?"

"I never used Melanie as my rebound girl. Why would I need a rebound girl if I didn't have an ex-girl friend? Besides, I'm not that kind of guy. My brother is, though, he used Melanie. His name's Kyle." My eyes widened the second time.

"What?" I asked.

The boy that wasn't Kyle smirked. "I'm his little brother, Ian O'Shea, nice to meet you." he said as we shook hands.

"I'm so sorry. This is just embarrassing." I said, clutching my head and shook my head.

"No, it's fine. We get it all the time. Kyle's girlfriend, Jodi, used to think I was Kyle." Ian smiled.

"I'm Wanda Stryder." I introduced.

Ian nodded. "You're new. I've never seen you around before." I nodded. "Cool."

The bell rang and we were off to our next class. By lunch time, I had two classes with Ian; English and Chemistry. I had Biology and Maths with Kyle. But Ian was really great to be around. We talked about almost everything. What we liked to do and what we wanted to do after school. He was a football player but he was only put there because his brother was co-captain, meaning he didn't have to go to tryouts when they were looking for newbies. He wanted to be a famous musician. Something his brother didn't know because he was afraid of his brother and his friends calling him a wimp. He played guitar and he had already started with making a cd. I found him very interesting. He was nothing like his brother. I told him about being a journalist was my dream since I was a kid. I didn't like any sports but I used to play table tennis when I was younger. I ignored his question when he asked why I had moved here. It was all too much. We only met today but I wasn't ready to tell him my whole life story.

Then there was Kyle. He was the class clown in my Physics and Biology class. We were lab partners. And he had a thing for dissecting almost anything. He wasn't really the guy Melanie said he was. He was sweet and caring. He held my books for me on our way to Physics and he was really good at conversation. He mentioned that he was really sorry that he had used Melanie like that. He said she was a great girl and I agreed. She was. She was the best friend I ever had. I didn't know why I told him me and Melanie were just child hood best friends. We were cousins. Although I had to admit, me and Melanie were childhood best friends. I had told him that I had a job as a baby sitter and he asked if I could come by his place to look after his little sister sometimes and I agreed.

Me and Ian separated after Chemistry and I was on my way to me and Melanie's locker where she was waiting. She smiled at me. I smiled back but I was so hung up. I was crushing on both O'Shea brothers.

"How was your first few classes?" she asked.

"They were okay." I shrugged. I didn't want to tell her about Ian or Kyle yet because she might forbid me to even speak to them since she was over-protective of me. "It's very different from my old school. I mean, why are so many people rude to their teachers? And why do they misbehave so much? We were punished if we said one bad thing. Like if you stuck your tongue at a student then you were given a month of detention."

Melanie rolled her eyes. "This isn't Arizona, Wanda. All the teachers don't do that."

I shrugged. "It will take a lot of getting used to. And why is it that there are more cute boys in this school?" I asked and Melanie rolled her eyes again. "What?"

"What's his name?" she asked. I gulped.

"Uh..." I said, unsure if I should tell her about Ian or Kyle. "Kyle."

Melanie frowned. "Wanda, you stay the hell away from him."

I looked at her, pleadingly. "Please, Mel, just this once. I told you to look up to me but please." I asked.

Melanie sighed. "Fine. If he touches you then tell me, okay?"

I nodded and gave her a hug. "Thanks, Mel. Anyway, he asked me to come over his place so I can baby sit his little sister."

Melanie shook her head. "Just please be careful. I know him, Wanda. He'll hurt you." I nodded and we went to the lunch room to have something to eat.

My last class was Maths and Melanie's crush, Jared Howe was in my class. I sat at the back of the room, away from him but my teacher Mr. Wilson made him sit next to me. I cursed quietly. Jared had a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, there, Wanda." he greeted as he sat next to me.

I looked at him. "What do you want, Howe?" I asked, venom in my voice.

He was taken aback. "Woah, you sound a whole lot like Melanie." He said as he took out his books.

I shook my head and ignored him. "Hey, Wanda, is he bothering you?" someone asked. I looked up to see Ian. I nodded my head at him. Ian looked at Jared. "Jared, how many times do I have to tell you to back off a girl?"

Jared scoffed. "What, are you Melanie and Wanda's prince charming now, O'Shea." Jared said, sneering.

"Well, if I have to be, I will be." Ian said as he sat at my other side.

I furrowed my eyes. "Prince Charming?" I asked.

Ian shrugged. "Howe was bothering Melanie. I told him to back off."

I nodded. "Thank you." I told him and smiled.

"No problem." he said as he returned the gesture.

I guess first day of school wasn't that bad as Melanie said it was.


	3. Melanie's Internet Boyfriend Part 1

_**Author's Note: Hello, I was surprised that a lot of you liked my chapters. So, I wrote another one but this chapter seems boring, though. This is part one of Melanie's Internet Boyfriend, part two will reveal who he is. But I think some people know who it is.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. The lovely Stephenie Meyer does. She owns Jared, Melanie, Ian, Wanda and Kyle. Bummer!

Melanie's Internet Boyfriend Part 1

**Melanie's POV**

I waited in her car for Wanda to show up. She had taken longer to get to the car park than I had expected. And I was getting worried. What if something happened to Wanda on her first day? I bit her lip but as I saw my cousin walk out of the hallway doors of our high school, I sighed in relief. She's okay, phew! My eyebrows furrowed as Wanda walked to the car park with Ian O'Shea. Wanda had told me she was having a crush on Kyle but she was walking with Ian. Did Wanda know that she was walking with Ian, not Kyle? Surely Wanda would have known by now that Kyle and Ian were brothers and that they almost looked like twins. I watched as Ian gave Wanda a hug before going to his car. Wanda blushed as she ran to my car. I raised my eyebrows as she opened the car door and sat. Her cheeks were bright red. "What was that?" I asked, then I reminded myself that I had to be somewhere. Wanda was about to speak but I cut her off. "You know what, never mind, I'm already late." I said as I shook my head.

I saw Wanda frown and her face showed she was confused. "Late for what, Mel?" she asked. I kicked myself, mentally. Shoot, I forgot to tell her about him.

I sighed. "I'm just late, okay?" I told her and drove off, reminding myself to tell her later. "You know that was Ian, right?" I said as I drove. At the corner of my eye, I say her nod, blushing a darker red.

"Yeah." she said as she grabbed her hair and started twirling it. It was a habit she had always done when thinking about things.

"Wanda!" I said and she jumped. Yeah, she was thinking. About Ian or Kyle? Or both? I didn't know.

"What?" she asked, uncertain.

"So, you told me that you had a thing for Kyle. Then you go around hugging Ian."

She sighed. "Okay, Mel, I don't know. I like both of them and it's only the first day." she wailed and I rolled my eyes.

"You can't like both of them. But I'd rather you go for Ian rather that Kyle." I tell her. I trusted Ian. He was nice. And he was the only friend I had in Biology.

"Why? Because he saved you from Jared?" she asked and I gulped. How did she know this?

"Ian told you?" I asked as I glued my eyes to the road. What else did Ian tell her?

She nodded. "Yeah, at last period Maths. Jared was bothering me." I stopped the car in front of our house and I looked at my cousin.

"What did Jared do to you?" I asked, worried. Jared may be my big time high school girl crush but if he ever touches a single hair on Wanda, I will kill him.

"Nothing, he was just trying to make conversation." she shrugged. "I told him to go away and he said that I sound so like you."

I nodded. So he didn't hurt her. Good. "Okay, but if he does-"

Wanda cut me off. "I'll tell you. I know, Mel."

"I will hurt him if he does." I promise her and she grabs my hand.

"Don't, Mel. I know that this is more than a crush. I can feel it. You're in love with him." At her words, I shook my head and laughed.

"Wanda, you're joking, right?" I asked, sarcastically. She shook her head. "I am not in love with him." She raised her eyebrows at me. I sighed. "Maybe a little." And as I said it, she squealed. Here we go again. Wanda, the match maker. "No, Wanda, you are not going to set me up with him."

She pouted. "Why not?" she asked.

"Because there's someone else." I sigh.

Her eyes widen. "Who?"

"I met him online." I told her. "Look, let's get out of here, okay? We're scheduled to chat soon so I need to finish my work from school before we chat." I tell her and she understands. She always understood. As she gets out of the car, I hold her arm. "But Wanda, please don't tell anyone." I pleaded.

She looked directly at me and flashed her sweet smile. "Of course, Mel, you can count on me." I smiled at her as we walk inside our house where Uncle Jeb is asleep and Jamie is playing one of his Power Ranger video games I got him last week.

Later that night, I logged in to my private messaging and waited for no1ladiesman. I laughed at his username like I always did. It was so funny. He was never really a ladies man. He didn't chat like one. His greeting pops up onto my screen.

**no1ladiesman:** Took you long enough

I rolled my eyes. He never really did have a normal "hello" for a greeting. I couldn't think of what to type next. He always made me excited and jittery. Was I falling for him?

**spiritdonia:** If I remember correctly, I was the one who logged on before you

**no1ladiesman:** sure, you did

Again, I still didn't know what to write. I really hated my username.

**spiritdonia:** I really should change my username

**no1ladiesman:** why's that?

**spiritdonia:** it's boring

**no1ladiesman:** not really. why spiritdonia, though?

**spiritdonia:** because that's my username in world of warcraft

**no1ladiesman:** you still play that?

**spiritdonia:** not anymore

**no1ladiesman:** didn't see you today at school?

**spiritdonia:** you don't know what i look like

**no1ladiesman: **oh, yeah...

I rolled my eyes.

**no1ladiesman: **hey, are you laughing at me

**spiritdonia:** of course not

don't you realize that we actually talk about nothing at all in our chats

**no1ladiesman:** so? i like your company.

what took you so long anyway?

**spiritdonia:** homework and i had to talk to my cousin about something.

**no1ladiesman: **okay. but homework? today's the first day

**spiritdonia:** i know!

**no1ladiesman: **you're such a geek

I stare at his comment for five minutes. Yeah, I was a geek. That's why nobody liked me. Maybe if I started wearing clothes that Lacey and Trudy wear and join the cheerleading team, I might get someone to notice me. I shook my head. Why would I change? I loved being me.

**no1ladiesman:** hey, did i say something wrong?

I held in a breath as I answered him, shaking changing myself to a different person idea away.

**spiritdonia:** no, i was just thinking. people call me a geek all the time at school

**no1ladiesman:** oh, i'm sorry

**spiritdonia: **no, it's alright. i'm used to it.

**no1ladiesman: **so, are you going to the game this saturday?

**spiritdonia: **what game?

**no1ladiesman: **the football game. our school's football team versus another school football team

**spiritdonia:** don't feel like going

**no1ladiesman:** why not?

**spiritdonia:** i don't like our team players

_**Author's Note: That's it for today! Okay, I really don't like Melanie's username so if anyone can come up with something else, I'd be delighted to us it if I really love it. But there's a catch, it can't be too obvious because no1ladiesman might figure out who she really is. And I want it to be a surprise to both of them who they really are chatting to. Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Melanie's Internet Boyfriend Part 2

_**Author's Note: Hello again! I had another idea came to mind in this chapter and I couldn't stop writing. Here's the second part to Melanie's Internet Boyfriend. Enjoy!**_

(Sorry For the short chapter in Melanie's Internet Boyfriend Part 1. Hopefully this one's a lot longer)

Melanie's Internet Boyfriend Part 2

**no1ladiesman POV**

I had to stay back after Maths class after being told the third time from Mr. Wilson to stop throwing paper planes around the class. Well, I couldn't help it. I was bored. I couldn't wait to see Melanie again before school finished. I really liked her but I was scared. She really didn't like me at all. I sighed. To her, I was probably a loser. And after school I couldn't wait to chat to spiritdonia. She was really something. She made me laugh and we talked about everything. Random things included. I wonder what we're going to be arguing about tonight. I hope she's not busy like most nights. Like last night, she couldn't chat because she had something going on. Family crisis, or something. I shrugged it off as a no biggie. Mr. Wilson was giving me a lecture about punctuality and behaviour and I was getting sick of it. Blah blah blah! When he finally kicked me out of his room, I practically ran to the car park to see Melanie. She was already in her car but it looked like she was waiting for someone. I looked at where she was looking at. The new girl, Wanda and Ian, Kyle's brother.

I furrowed my eyebrows. Was she jealous of Wanda? Did she like Ian? I certainly hope not. I watched as Wanda hugged Ian and came to Melanie's car. Wanda came in and they had a small talk before Melanie drove off. I sighed. She didn't even see me looking at her.

"Hey, captain!" someone's voice yelled behind me. I turned around to see Brandt, Kyle and Aaron walking to me. "Ready for this weekend?"

I placed on a smirk. "I always am." I told them. "You, ladies, better get toughened up, though."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "The only lady here is my little brother." Kyle said as he messed up Ian's hair.

Ian rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Kyle."

I nodded to them. "See ya later, my folks want me home early." My team nodded and I got in my car and drove home. I sighed. I really didn't like being the number one jock of the school. I thought being a jock could get you the girl of your dreams. Then, why haven't I gotten the girl yet?

I ignored my brothers like I always do and say hi to my mom before I wait for spiritdonia to be online. It was two hours after I came home that she finally logged on. Finally!

**no1ladiesman:** Took you long enough

I smirked. I don't like saying hi cause it sounds so lame. It takes spiritdonia a while to reply so I think about my feelings about her. She was really fun to talk to. And she understood me. I'm also afraid, though. Every night we chat, it makes it so much harder not to fall in love with her. Yeah, I was in love with her. And I felt guilty since I fell for Melanie the first time I saw her. And although Melanie and I aren't dating I still feel like I'm betraying her or something.

**spiritdonia:** If I remember correctly, I was the one who logged on before you

I laugh. **no1ladiesman:** sure, you did

She took a long time to think up what to say.

**spiritdonia:** I really should change my username

Why would she change her username. I thought it was cool.

**no1ladiesman:** why's that?

**spiritdonia:** it's boring

Not even. I liked it. It suited her.

**no1ladiesman:** not really. why spiritdonia, though?

**spiritdonia:** because that's my username in world of warcraft

I still remembered when I used to play that but when I started being friends with Kyle he told me that it was for losers. So I stopped playing it and got into football like Kyle did. Why do I even listen to that idiot? He was my best friend, I guess. But sometimes he made me hate him a bit. He dated Melanie before and I was so jealous. Then I found out that he was using her as his rebound girl. I didn't talk to him for a week.

**no1ladiesman:** you still play that?

**spiritdonia:** not anymore

**no1ladiesman:** didn't see you today at school?

I was just being cocky. I didn't know what she looked like but I wanted to ease the tension.

**spiritdonia:** you don't know what i look like

**no1ladiesman: **oh, yeah...

I knew she was either rolling her eyes or laughing at me.

**no1ladiesman: **hey, are you laughing at me

**spiritdonia:** of course not

don't you realize that we actually talk about nothing at all in our chats

**no1ladiesman:** so? i like your company.

I really did like her company. It made me feel like i had a friend that I could talk to.

**no1ladiesman: **What took you so long anyway?

**spiritdonia:** homework and i had to talk to my cousin about something.

Really? Homework?

**no1ladiesman: **okay. but homework? today's the first day

**spiritdonia:** i know!

**no1ladiesman: **you're such a geek

She didn't answer me for quite some time and I realized I said something I shouldn't have.

**no1ladiesman:** hey, did i say something wrong?

It took her about five minutes before answering back.

**spiritdonia:** no, i was just thinking. people call me a geek all the time at school

**no1ladiesman:** oh, i'm sorry

Why did I always say the wrong things? I'm so stupid.

**spiritdonia: **no, it's alright. i'm used to it.

Maybe I could invite her to the game this Saturday. I'd really like it if she came.

**no1ladiesman: **so, are you going to the game this saturday?

**spiritdonia: **what game?

**no1ladiesman: **the football game. our school's football team versus another school football team

I couldn't bare it anymore. I had to know who spiritdonia was. So I searched her up on the internet. Then, spiritdonia answered.

**spiritdonia:** don't feel like going

I needed to distract her so I knew what she looked like.

**no1ladiesman:** why not?

**spiritdonia:** i don't like our team players

She doesn't like us?

**no1ladiesman: **like?

**spiritdonia:** like the half back and quarter back.

Kyle, I could understand but she didn't like me. The search for spiritdonia finished and I looked at the picture of google. I fell of my chair as I saw who it was. The search showed of a heart-shaped face, pale sun-light brown skin and beautiful warm chocolate brown eyes. _Melanie Stryder. _Melanie didn't like me. She didn't like me! I got the courage to type something back.

**no1ladiesman:** kyle, I understand, he gets a bit too... cocky. But how about jared?

I really needed to know what she thinks of me.

**spiritdonia: **I don't like him one bit. He's a jerk.

I swear my heart broke as she answered me. My bedroom door opened and I turned around to see my mom. "It's time for dinner." I nodded to my mom as I answered Melanie.

**no1ladiesman: **yeah, he is. I don't like him at all. i have to go, i have to eat dinner.

I sighed as I heard my mom yell, "Now, Jared!"

_**Author's Note: I know I kinda made it obvious but, oh, well! Please Review and if anyone has any more ideas please say so in your review or PM me. Thanks for reading. And I really hope anyone has ideas for a new username for Melanie.**_


	5. I'm Here No Matter What, Wanda

_**Author's Note: A lot of positive reviews! Thank you for that. So now that I put Jelanie complication out of the way, time for some sisterly bonding between Melanie and Wanda. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Okay, next chapter is going to be when they're in school, I promise. I was just having a little fun with my writing... sorry for that. But at least you guys get another chapter today. Sorry for the short chapter.**_

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, therefore do no own the Host.

I'm Here No Matter What, Wanda

Melanie sighed as she logged off her laptop. For the first time since she had chatted with no1ladiesman, she had lied to him. She just didn't want him to think that she was pathetic to be in love with the most popular jock at school. Wanda came in the room that instant.

"Hey," she said as she sat down on Melanie's bed as Melanie hugged her legs. "Are you okay?"

Melanie shook her head as tears spilled over her cheeks. "I'm stuck between them." she answered her cousin.

Wanda sat next to Melanie. "What do you mean, Mel? What happened? Did he say something during your chat?"

Melanie nodded. "He asked what I thought about Jared." Melanie sniffed.

Wanda hugged her cousin. "Oh, Mel. What did you say?"

"I lied. I told him I didn't like him." Melanie said as she leaned on Wanda. This should be the other way around, Melanie thought. Isn't she supposed to help Wanda get over what happened in Arizona. I guess having Wanda here by my side for the rest of our high school lives has taken a toll on me, she thought. Melanie had always been so strong. Never letting anyone see her cry and dealing with things by herself. She couldn't hold the pain inside any longer.

"It's alright, Mel." Wanda soothed. "Don't take it the wrong way. He might have said something if you told him the truth." Wanda reasoned and Melanie smiled.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself. "I'm supposed to be helping you get over what happened in Arizona but I'm here crying my eyes out." Melanie exclaimed, making Wanda laugh.

"Maybe because you've hidden your pain inside for so long that it was time to let it all out." Wanda suggested and Melanie nodded.

"Thank Wanda."

"You're Welcome." Wanda smiled.

"So, about Kyle and Ian." Melanie started and Wanda groaned as she lay on her cousin's bed. "What?"

"Mel, I don't want to talk about it." Wanda said as she looked frustrated.

"Hey, sweetheart, you have to tell me what's in your head so I can help you with your choices. Come on. Aren't I your favourite cousin?" Melanie asked and Wanda gave in.

"Okay, fine. But before we start, let me just tell you how sweet Kyle was when he told me he felt sorry for using you." Wanda started and Melanie nodded. "Seriously, Melanie, you should have seen his face. He really did look sorry."

Melanie sighed. "Okay, I got it. Nice Kyle said he was sorry for using me. Can we move on." Wanda nodded.

"Okay. I can't choose. Kyle is this bad boy that I've been drooling over the whole day while Ian is just so sweet and nice. He carried my books and walked me everywhere. And I told him what I wanted to be when I left school. And, oh, god, he plays the guitar. And I... I can't stop thinking about him." Wanda said as she buries her head in her hands.

Melanie sighed. "Okay, this is gonna be hard. But Wanda," Melanie held her cousin's hand. "Think about it. Who would you like to be with or get to know better? Who do you think will treat you like you want to be treated? Who will be there for you when I'm not there? I'm not saying I'm not gonna be there for you but in case I'm not."

Wanda let Melanie's words sink in. Who? Who? But every time Melanie's words repeated in Wanda's head, she could only picture one face. One brother. And it wasn't the bad boy Kyle. "Ian." Wanda smiled as she said his name.

Melanie raised her eyebrows. "Really?" she asked. "Are you sure, Wanda? Are you sure that Ian's the guy for you? I mean, you've only met him today and-"

"Mel, I'm sure. When I digested what you told me, all I could picture was Ian. I think Ian's the one." Wanda said. She looked like she was in another world as she thought about Ian. Melanie sighed.

"Earth to Wanda. Earth to Wanda!" Melanie called, shaking off her cousin.

"Huh? What?" she asked.

"You're day dreaming about him." Wanda grinned. "You know, I thought you'd pick Kyle since he was the one you mentioned first." Wanda shrugged. "Okay, so what about your date with Kyle?"

Wanda looked at Melanie. "What date?" she asked, confused.

"You said something about going to his house tomorrow." Melanie remembered.

Wanda thought for a minute and then it dawns her. "Oh, yeah, I'm baby sitting his little sister tomorrow. I forgot."

"Yeah, the problem is, what if he asks you out. I heard that he broke up with his girlfriend today." Melanie said.

Wanda's eyes widened. "He's single?" she asked and Melanie nodded. And as she did, Wanda squealed.

"Wanda, I thought you were all into Ian." Melanie reminded her.

Wanda frowned. "Oh, dammit!" Melanie sighed.

"Wait, Wanda, before we get off topic. We're supposed to be talking about what happened in Arizona. Are you still having those nightmares?" Melanie asked and Wanda saddened as the subject changed into the one she was trying not to talk about.

"Yeah. Every night it gets more longer. I mean, it gets more realistic and horrifying. And I was still crying all over. He kept touching me so much. It was hurting. Every thing was hurting. I...I couldn't move. It was like I was rock solid or something and-" Wanda burst into tears remembering the nightmare.

"Hey, I didn't say describe it. Come here." Melanie said as Wanda buried her face into Melanie's shoulder. "Don't worry, Wanda, I'm here for you no matter what. I'll get you to become yourself again and I'm not letting anyone touch you like he did. I'm not ever going to leave your side."

"Mel, you don't know how thankful I am that you're here for me." Wanda sobbed.

"Don't worry, right now, we both need each other for the few months to come." Melanie said as she hugged her cousin tighter. Although she didn't know how to tell no1ladiesman the truth about what she thought about Jared, she did know that her cousin could be fixed. It had been a few weeks ago since Trevor attacked Wanda but she still felt like she was re-living the horrible scene. And if Ian did care about Wanda, he'd be willing to know what happened before she moved here. Melanie wished she wasn't the one to tell him about what happened.


	6. Knowing Ian

_**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Here's next chapter. Just a little O'Wanda and Kyle/Wanda (don't know the name of the shipping of Kyle and Wanda. I don't actually think there is a ship for them. :( )chapter. Sorry for the short chapter.**_

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, the Host does not belong to me, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer, but the plot it mine and any other OC characters I make up. (But I'm pretty sure that Ian's friends in this chapter are in the book)

Knowing Ian

Wanda sighed as she walked into class. Melanie and Wanda's conversation and 'sister bonding' was very emotional. She scanned her home room for Ian but she heard him before she saw him. "Hey, Wanda!" he called for her and she whipped her head to the sound of his voice. Ian was with a group of people who Wanda didn't recognize. She smiled at him.

"Hi, Ian." she greeted as she sat down next to him.

"Wanda, these are my friends, Lily, Candy, Paige, Andy, Geoffrey, Heath." Ian pointed to them one by one. "Guys, this is Wanda."

The one who was named Andy spoke first. "Nice to meet you, Miss Wanda. If mister jock O'Shea here treats you bad, you know who to call." Andy winked.

"Andy..." A girl who was Lily said, her arms folded. Andy grinned at her as he kissed her forehead.

"You know I was kidding, babe," Andy said as he put his arm around her shoulders. Wanda smiled as she realized they were a couple. "You know I love you."

Wanda sweatdropped during home room as Ian's friends bombarded her with questions. They were a close knit bunch and very friendly. She answered the ones she was comfortable with. But she always dodged the question why she moved here.

As the bell rang for class, Ian walked Wanda to their Chemistry class. "I'm so sorry about my friends. They're always like that." Ian apologized, scratching his head. "I don't know why I hang out with them. They're crazy!"

Wanda giggled. "No, it's fine. They're really cool people to talk to."

"Oh," Ian said. "Well, then my next question won't be hard, then." He grinned.

Wanda furrowed her eyebrows. "What question?"

"Well, Candy and the girls were thinking if you wanted to hang around at lunch with us?" Ian asked. Wanda noted that he looked nervous.

Wanda smiled. "Well, since you are the first person who's been nice and friendly to me on my first day here, then sure, I'll hang out with you guys." Wanda bit her lip, thinking about Melanie being lonely. Ian saw this gesture.

"What's wrong, Wanda?" he asked.

"Oh, um, well, can Melanie come, too? I mean, she's looking out for me and...uh, she's lonely at times." Wanda didn't want to abandon her cousin. Melanie had done everything to make her feel welcome.

Ian nodded. "She can hang out with us. I mean, she knows Lily, Candy and Paige. And I think she knows Andy from last year."

Wanda smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." Ian winked as they walked into class.

Wanda sat next to Ian as they set up the table for Chemistry class. It was a practical so they needed to get the chemicals and test tubes for their experiment. Wanda loved how Ian was very caring. That's what she really loved about him. She caught Ian looking at her several times and it made her blush a very bright red. Ian smirked at her as they finished the chart of precipitated chemicals. They were the first ones to finish so they had some free time to themselves. Ian watched as Wanda started to write her essay for English that wasn't due for another three weeks. Wanda looked up at him.

"What?" she asked, smiling shyly.

"Nothing," Ian said as their eyes met each other. Wanda dropped her books as she stared at Ian's eyes. And both of them tried to get them at the same time. As Ian retrieved her books for her, he slid it across the desk to her. Then, unexpectedly, Ian leaned closer to Wanda and kissed her.

Wanda's eyes widened as she felt Ian wrap his arms around her. The bell rang and they pulled away. Wanda could feel the heat rise up to her cheeks as she put her books back in her bag. She walked out of the class in a rush, embarrassed.

Ian followed her and grabbed her arm. "Hey, what's wrong? Did I say something?" Ian asked. Wanda looked in his beautiful sapphire eyes and saw hurt in them.

"No, it's just, I've never been kissed before. It was unexpected." Wanda said as she blushed a little darker than usual. Ian smiled.

"Look, Wanda, I like you, I really really like you. And spending time with you yesterday was the best day of my life. You're just so great and you actually listen to what I've got to say. I love that about you. No one does that. No one cares about me. When I'm with you, I feel like I want to never leave you. When I'm with you," Ian grabs Wanda's hand. Wanda could feel his warm hand and she didn't want him to let go. "I feel like I could tell you anything and everything. No one knows about me wanting to be a musician. Just you. It's like I we have this connection between us." Wanda nodded. "So, will you be my girlfriend?"

Wanda smiled as she hugged Ian, excited that he felt the same way. Ian hugged her as tightly. "Okay, I'll be your girlfriend." she said but looked up at him. "But I've never been in a relationship before so I don't know what to do." Ian laughed. "I'm serious, Ian, this is new to me. No one's ever liked me the same way that I liked them." Ian nodded.

"Okay, I get it. We'll take things slowly."

Wanda nodded. "Really slowly, like a snail or a turtle."

Ian laughed. "Wanda, you are so cute." Ian said as he leaned and kissed her on the cheek.

Wanda blushed. "I have to go. I have Biology." she said, sadly.

Ian nodded. "I'll walk you." Wanda liked that idea and let Ian lead the way.

As they stopped at Wanda's Biology class, Ian immediately saw Kyle walking to them. "Hey, Wanda, ready to dissect something today?" he asked, grinning.

Wanda scrunched up her nose. "Ew." she said as an image pop up in her head and Kyle laughed.

"You're so cute when you do that." Kyle laughed. Ian looked at his brother coldly and Kyle saw this. "Hey, baby bro, didn't see you there. Aren't you supposed to be in class?" he asked.

Ian nodded. "Yeah, I am." Ian turned to Wanda and hugged her. "I'll see you at lunch, okay?" Wanda nodded and walked in to her Biology class. Kyle followed suit, sending a glare at his brother.

When they seated, Kyle took it upon himself to remind Wanda of her promise to him. "Hey, Wanda?"

Wanda smiled at Kyle. "Yes?" she asked.

"You're still going to baby sit for my sister, right?" Kyle asked and Wanda nodded.

"Yeah, I know. After school."

Kyle nodded. "Just checking. My parents aren't going to be home-"

Wanda cut him off. "Yeah, because they have to go to a banquet." Kyle furrowed his eyebrows.

"How did you know?" he asked, wondering if she could read his mind.

"Ian told me." she smiled as she took out the equipment to dissect the cow's heart in front of them. Kyle nodded, now in deep thought.

After her classes, Wanda was on her way to her and Melanie's locker. She saw her cousin already at their locker, putting books and her P.E clothes in their locker. "Hey, Mel!" Wanda practically shrieked and Melanie jumped.

Melanie looked at her cousin. "Wanda, don't do that!" she hissed.

Wanda blushed. "Sorry, Mel!" Wanda started putting her books into their locker and grabbing her last period class books. She turned to her cousin. "Ian asked me out!" she said, excited.

Melanie's face turned into a smirk as she zipped up her bag. She stared at her cousin and waited until Wanda saw her staring.

"What?" Wanda asked.

Melanie rolled her eyes. "You tell me that someone asked you out then you just say what."

"Oh." Wanda said and then grinned. "I'm his girlfriend!" Melanie hugged her cousin. "Thanks for helping me with my feelings, Mel! They're really jumbled at times."

Melanie laughed. "That's okay, Wanda. I'm here to help you."

Wanda sighed. "Well, I'm gonna hang out with Ian and his friends. He said you can come, too. You know Candy, Paige and the others, don't you?" Melanie nodded.

"Oh, that's nice, Wanda but I'd rather not. I have to go to the library." Melanie said as she tied up her hair.

"Oh, okay but we're going to change your relationship status." Wanda grinned and Melanie blushed. Wanda's eyes widened. "Oh, you're already in one."

Melanie shrugged. "Kind of. no1ladiesman is just...wow. I mean, he's great. I mean, he's great and he's so hot. I mean, well, I don't know what he looks like, because we actually don't know each other. Actually we do know each other but I don't know who he is. But I do know he goes to this school. He's probably really smart. What if I do know him and what if... what if he doesn't like me in real life. But he's great." Melanie smiled, while she rambled. She took a few deep breaths before speaking again. "I'm going to ask him out tonight!" she exclaimed.

"I'm happy for you, Mel. So, do you know who it is?" Wanda asked and Melanie shook her head.

"I don't think I want to. It's really exciting that I don't know. Makes him very mysterious and all. Wanda, I think I'm in love with him." Melanie confessed. Wanda had a grin on her face. "Oh, I'm gonna be late. I'm assigned as the librarian's assistant this year. See you later." Melanie waved at Wanda and walked the opposite way where Wanda was heading. Wanda closed their locker and came into the cafeteria where her friends were.

Ian grinned as Wanda sat down with her lunch and Ian kissed her cheek. "Hey, I was getting worried." he said as she sat close to him.

"I was just with Melanie discussing about her boyfriend." Wanda smiled as she ate her apple.

"She has a boyfriend? When?" Candy asked, gasping. "We're in English together and she hasn't told me?"

Wanda bit her lip. "Actually she met him online. She only told me cause she thinks if everyone knew, they'd think she was a whore." Wanda explained.

"She's not a whore. She's the most smartest, sweetest, kindest, cutest-" Heath was saying before Paige cut him off.

"Girl you've ever met, yeah, yeah, we know." Paige rolled her eyes. Wanda looked at her, confused. "Heath's been crushing on Melanie for a while now. He thinks that she's the perfect girl."

Wanda nodded. Heath looked sad. "So, she's taken?" he asked.

Wanda shrugged. "I guess. That's what she always talks about now."

Ian draped his arm around Wanda's shoulders. "Well, Kyle's not going to like that." he muttered. Wanda looked at Ian.

"What did you say?" Wanda asked.

"Kyle was asking me yesterday if Melanie was single still. He knew that me and Melanie were friends but I told him I didn't know so he assumed she wasn't taken." Ian explained. Wanda nodded.

Wanda started eating her salad. Andy came to the table with Lily. "Hey, lovebirds!" He grinned as he sat next to Heath.

Wanda blushed as Ian rolled his eyes. "So, are you together?" Candy asked, smiling.

Ian grinned widely as he pulled Wanda closer. "Yeah, but we're taking it slowly."

"Good." Lily said. "Wanda, you don't know how much he was talking about you yesterday. My ears were hurting. Wanda this... Wanda that... we practically know everything about you. But don't worry. Nothing embarrassing."

Lunch had been very eventful for Wanda and last period went very fast. Kyle walked Wanda to his house so that she could meet Jennifer, Kyle and Ian's younger sister. Ian and Kyle were supposed to be in football practice so they needed someone to look after her. Kyle had shown Wanda the whole house so she knew where everything was. It took every effort in Wanda to not ask about Ian's room. She really wanted to see what his room looked like but just smiled at Kyle.

"So, this is the kitchen and through that door is the living room. That's were Jennifer usually plays." Kyle finished and Wanda smiled. "Jennifer's usually a quiet girl so she won't cause any tantrum, I guess."

"Okay. Got it."

"So, Wanda, any questions?: Kyle asked.

"No, no questions. I've got this, Kyle. I've been doing this since I was fourteen. I can take care of your sister." Wanda reassured him.

Kyle nodded. "So, what up with you and Ian?" he asked and Wanda blushed. She realized that she blushed every time someone mentioned Ian or when Ian was with her.

"Um, what do you mean?" Wanda asked.

"I mean," Kyle said as he rested his hands on her waist and Wanda felt uncomfortable with his touch. "Are you friends or-"

"Kyle, please stop." Wanda said as she remembered how Trevor touched her.

The door to the house opened and Ian walked in. Kyle suddenly kissed Wanda at that moment and although she tried to push him away, Kyle's arms wrapped around her so that she couldn't pull away. Ian saw the scene unfold and felt his world break apart. He slammed the door and Kyle and Wanda pulled away.

Ian looked at Wanda, a few tears threatening to come out. "I can't believe you."

Wanda gulped. He wasn't supposed to see that. She didn't even want Kyle. She wanted Ian. "Ian-"

"Now I know why you won't tell me why you moved here. You're a two-timing slut!" Ian accused as he grabbed his jersey and lefft the house. Wanda let a few tears fall down her cheeks, watching Ian walk out of the house. As he left, Wanda turned to Kyle and wanted to hit him but she was afraid if she did, she wouldn't stop.

"I knew it! Melanie was right, you don't care. You never cared. You only befriended me just so you can-"

Kyle cut her off. "Wanda, I know Ian. I've known him my whole life. I know his dating pattern. He goes from one girl to another. I was just trying to help you so you wouldn't get hurt." Wanda saw Kyle's eyes and she knew he was lying.

Wanda wiped away her tears. "I can't handle this, right now, Kyle." She grabbed her bag and was going to walk out.

"What do you mean, Wanda?" he asked.

Wanda looked at him. "It seems like you're missing your football practice." Wanda said, coldly. "Someone has to look after Jennifer."

Kyle's eyes widened. "What?! But I have a football practice." he exclaimed.

"Well, should have thought that before you made your move on me." Wanda retorted.

"Wanda, please, I'm sorry I'll talk to Ian. Come on!" Kyle begged.

Wanda shook her head as she walked out, only to bump into a six year old brunette who wore a pink summer dress and braided pig tails. She smiled up at Wanda. "Hi, you must be Wanda." she said, holding her hand out. Wanda shook it.

"Yes, you must be Jennifer." Wanda smiled.

Kyle came behind Wanda smiling. "Hey, I'm going to football practice now, okay?" he said to Jennifer and then ran off. Wanda glared at him. _He did not just do that to me_, Wanda thought. "Wanda, I'll give you your pay at school tomorrow." he shouted as he ran back to school for football practice.

Wanda sighed as she turned to Jennifer. "Let's go inside, come on, Jennifer." Wanda said as she walked in the house again, carrying her bag.

"You can call me Jenny. Ian does." she smiled as she went into her room to change. Wanda frowned as she thought of Ian again. She knew he would never talk to her now. After what Kyle had done. She wanted to go home. Go home and cry. At least at home, Melanie was there to take care of her. This was going to be a long day.

_**Author's Note: Okay, maybe not too much O'Wanda in this chapter but there were some. Next chapter is in Jared's POV. Then chapter after next is when Melanie's when Melanie comforts Wanda about what happened between Ian and Kyle. Please Review. They motivate me to write more. Thanks for reading.**_


	7. Jared's Jealousy

_**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and new followers. This is just a filler chapter. It's basically Knowing Ian but in Jared's POV. Hope you enjoy this chapter. And I'm sad to say this is my last chapter for a while because school started today. Blame me or the school but I'll be too caught in school stuff to update. I hope you understand. Please Read and Review.**_

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer so I don't own the Host.

Jared's Jealousy

**Jared's POV**

I couldn't really sleep last night. Ever since I found out that spiritdonia was Melanie, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Not that I didn't stop thinking about her. Every thought was about her but my mind went into over drive when I finally knew who she was. _Melanie, Melanie, Melanie._ I couldn't even concentrate on dinner. My dad kept asking about the team and I told him we were okay. We weren't okay. Stupid freshman newbies.

And all this time I was afraid that I was falling for someone else instead of Melanie. Maybe we were meant for each other. But I remembered her telling me that she didn't like me. That I was a jerk. I sighed. If she knew that no1ladiesman was me, she'd be disgusted. I stood at my locker as I got my things for last period. P.E had been fun. Maybe it was because Melanie was in my class or that she was stretching in front of me for warm ups. I couldn't help but gawk and bite my lip. She was so... she was beyond describing. If she showed some skin more often, more people would be all over her. It was good she didn't. I want her all to myself, if she liked me that is. She was too perfect and maybe that's why I can't have her. Because I didn't deserve her. To feel her body, next to mine. Touch her skin. Kiss her lips. In my dreams, they just seemed so real.

Across the hallway, I could see Melanie unpack her bag and put her things in her locker. Wanda came over, happy and smiling, making Melanie jump as Wanda spoke up in a cheery voice. I chuckled.

"Wanda, don't do that!" Melanie hissed. She is so cute, not to mention hot!

Wanda blushed. "Sorry, Mel!"

Wanda and Melanie talked in hushed voices so I couldn't hear what else they were saying. I grabbed my things and went but Wanda's next statement caught me off guard.

"But we're going to change your relationship status." I heard Wanda say and at the corner of my eyes, Melanie blushed. Wanda's eyes widened. "Oh, you're already in one." she stated.

I frowned. What? Melanie taken? But who? Who could have asked her out without me knowing.

I heard Melanie speak up. "Kind of. No1ladiesman is just... wow! I mean, he's great and he's so hot. I mean, well, I don't know what he looks like, because we actually don't know each other. Actually we do know each other but I don't know who he is. But I do know he goes to this school. He's probably really smart. What if I do know him and what if... what if he doesn't like me in real life. But he's great." Melanie rambled. I cracked a smile. I loved it when she was liked that. Melanie took a few deep breaths because of her rambling. She smiled to her cousin. "I'm going to ask him out tonight!" she exclaimed.

I wanted to scream YES! at the top of my lungs but held it in. She was gonna ask me out. I took a deep breath and closed my locker, trying not to look at Melanie and went to the cafeteria. I had English next with Melanie so I knew I was going to see her soon enough. Plus, Kevin will be on watch over her anyway.

When I arrived at the cafeteria, I got my lunch and sat down next to Kyle in our table of jocks. Kyle's brother, Ian, was in the table near ours with his friends. I didn't know why he hung out with those losers. I scanned the lunch room to see if Melanie was there but all I saw was Wanda arriving in the cafeteria, sitting next to Ian. Where was Melanie? I wondered. I shook it off. She was somewhere.

During lunch, me and Kyle discussed about our tactics on Saturday's football game. I needed my half back to know the whole plan. Aaron and Brandt listened in and Kyle was going to tell Ian about the game plan tonight. Me, Kyle, Aaron, Brandt and Ian were the only ones that actually knew how to play football in the field. The others on the team were freshman. And they only tried out because they didn't want to be picked in school. I hated how coach got lame players this year. It was the five of us, then the rest were all freshmen. Come on! That is not a football team. We were going to lose this year and I knew it. Might as well drop out as captain and not do it.

I heard the conversation in Ian's table as me and Kyle finished our football discussion.

"I was just with Melanie discussing her boyfriend." I heard Wanda say. I smirked.

"She has a boyfriend?" Candy asked. "We're in English together and she hasn't told me?"

"Actually, she met him online." Wanda said and I noticed Kyle was in earshot too.

He nudged me. "She's taken?" Kyle asked and I shook my head.

"Nope!" I grinned.

"How would you know?" Kyle asked, looking at me with my goofy grin. Realization hit him. I only had a goofy grin on when I think about Melanie. He got the memo. "She's spiritdonia?!" I nodded. "Dude!"

"Shh!" I tell him as I listen to what Wanda was going to say.

"She only told me because she thinks if everyone knew, they'd think she was a whore."

I dropped my spoon as I heard this, then I nudged at Kyle. "Why would she think that?" I asked him and he shrugged. He knew how much I loved Melanie and he would do anything just for me to be happy. He was my best friend, so of course he would do anything for me.

Brandt answered me instead. "Well, the freshman in our football team's been calling her pretty much everything that's insulting." Brandt explained. "Dork, loser, geek. Word got out they were calling her that and everyone started to do it. I saw Lacey call her that and she looked like she was gonna tear up. I asked her if there was anything I could to to help her and she shoved me off. She told me that I didn't need to pretend to be friendly to her."

My hands turned into fists as I remembered me and Melanie's chat last night.

_**spiritdonia: **__no, I was just thinking. people called me a geek all the time at school_

Kyle nudged me. "Dude, you alright? You're turning red."

Rage was building up on me now. Who dared try to hurt Melanie like this? She thought that everyone would judge her if they knew about meeting me online. And maybe she's right because society can never be impressed by actions. "Fine, let's go beat up those freshmans." I tell him.

Kyle frowned. "Why?"

"Last night, she told me that people call her things all the time. No one does that to my girl without any punishment." I say, my jaw tightening. Kyle saw how angry I was. He understood that I was this emotional when it came to Melanie.

Kyle raised his eyebrows. "Your girl?" he questioned.

"Whatever, Kyle. Aaron, Brandt, let's go." I stood up and they followed. I was so angry. And since they I was friends with them for a long time, they knew when to back off when I'm angry. Maybe that's why Melanie started to not like me. Last year, we were cool. We smiled awkwardly at each other but it was better than knowing she didn't like me. Maybe she thought that I had come up with the idea. To torment her or something. I shook my head, trying to deny it but it was true. I was being a jerk to her at the start of the year. Maybe because of my hormones or what not but I was so rude to her. I thought chicks liked that. So I couldn't blame her for thinking that of me.

Darren and his group of freshmen friends came into view. "Hey, Jared!" he called and I shoved him against a locker. "Easy there, you might have sprained something."

I lifted him up by his shirt collar. "Heard you calling someone a geek and insulting her this past year, McKnight! Is it true? Where you the one who started it?"

Darren nodded. "Yeah, some geek called Melanie."

I banged his body to the metal lockers. "Who told you to call her that?"

"No-no one," he stuttered.

"Why did you do it?" Kyle asked, putting his hand on Darren's neck, in a means of choking him.

"Because she was one. She was a geek." Darren answered. Me and Kyle tightened our grip on him.

"You know, things like that could lead to depression. Depression leads to abuse and abuse leads to suicide. It'll be all your fault if she does that, you know?" I knew Melanie wouldn't do that. She was smart. But a cousin of mine did it and it tore our family apart. "If Melanie does kill herself, it will all be on you. Unlike you, she has a reputation. Few scholar ships given to her and you have nothing."

Darren gulped. "Okay, I'll stop. Geez."

Me and Kyle looked at each other before letting the kid go. Darren snickered at his friends. I sent my fist to his stomach. He coughed up some blood and I left him lying there. "You deserved it," I called out to him. "See you in practice."

The bell rang so Aaron and Brandt went to their classes while me and Kyle went to English. When we got there, the teacher was introducing a new kid. Anton Ledger.

I sat at the back, behind Melanie as I always did in any classes that she was in with me. Anton, brunette haired, wearing jeans, a faded out red nike shoes and a loose crimson shirt sat next to Melanie. He introduced himself to her and I stared at him.

"Hey, I'm Anton." He introduced.

"Melanie but you can call me Mel." she said, politely. She bit her lip as she looked him over.

Was she checking him out? No, I shook my head. No, she's mine, so back off!

"Mel, it suits you." he said. I tighten my jaw and Kyle notices.

"Hey, it's just a new kid." He said, shrugging it off. But he didn't understand.

"So, is this seat taken?" Anton asked and Melanie shook her head. "Are you?" he smirked.

Melanie blushed and giggled. "Nope." she said, proudly.

I frowned. What?! We are together! I wanted to remind her that she was gonna ask me out tonight but she doesn't know that I'm me. I sighed. Kyle was right, it's just a new kid. Mr. Burley went on and on about English literature. Like I gave a crap. And when we were given projects to do, I stared at Anton and Mel. She looked so happy with him. I wish I was there making her laugh. I wish I wasn't a jerk at the start of the school year. Why didn't I sit next to her?

Kyle rolled his eyes at me. "Dude, we're gonna fail English if we don't start." he nudged me.

I sighed. "I can't help it. He's hitting on her." My hands turned into fists as I started my work. I really wasn't in the mood to make a book report about anything. I didn't read much. So going to a library was not my thing. Not anymore.

I watched as Anton took off Melanie's glasses. She never let anyone take her glasses off her. "You look beautiful without them, Mel." Anton told her. I hated him but he was right. She looked more beautiful without them. Anton tucked a strand of hair hanging in front of Melanie's face and tucked it behind her ears, making Melanie blush. She never let me touch her like that. What was happening?

I got on with my work, head down, not thinking about Anton hitting on my girl. MY GIRL! This project is so stupid. Why can't Mr. Burley partner me up with Melanie so I can charm her. Not that I hate Kyle, he's my best friend but sometimes I just wanted to be alone with Melanie.

English was a drag. And it was torture. The bell rang and I was both thankful and not. This meant that I had football practice but leaving Melanie with the new kid... I didn't want that to happen. I saw how he flirted with her. With his fake French accent I heard him use. Telling Melanie he lived in France for two years before moving here. I rolled my eyes. So, she's into Russians? That didn't sound right. I knew she was smart but there was something about Anton that made me not like him hanging out with her.

I walked up to her. "Hey, Mel, haven't talked to you since yesterday." I grinned at her.

I saw her roll her eyes. "What do you want, Jared?" she asked, annoyed as she packed her things. Anton squinted his eyes on me. I pretended not to notice.

"Just asking, did you get anything from this lesson?" I asked, scratching my head.

She rolls her eyes again. "How's your head? Healing?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Now that you mention it, no, it hurts." I tell her as she walks out of class, Anton following her. I walk beside her. "Maybe a kiss on the lips might make it better." I say as I drape an arm around her. She backed away real quickly.

"Back off, Howe or I'm going to sue you." she threatened.

I laughed. "Really?" I questioned her, searching her face if she was bluffing. She wasn't.

"Yes and just so you know I have a lawyer." she said, stomped on my foot and lead Anton away from me.

I held up my right foot. "Ow!" The stinging pain of what felt like needles was on my feet. "For a girl, she has a hard foot."

Kyle chuckled. "Wow, you actually dealt with it." He said as he patted me on the back. Apparently, he stayed back just to watch me make a fool of myself.

I roll my eyes. "Shut up, Kyle! Don't you have to be somewhere?" I ask. He nods and tells me he'll see me in practice in ten miuntes. I sighed as I go to the locker room to get changed for practice.

When Kyle arrived on the field, I immediately threw the football at him. He caught it and told me what happened when he walked Wanda to his house for her to babysit his sister, Jennifer. "So you showed her the house then kiss her when Ian walked in?" I asked as we started throwing the football back and forth.

"Pretty much." He shrugged as he threw the ball back.

"You're insane."

"Yeah, well, trying to hit on a girl you clearly can't get, is pathetic." He chuckled.

I ignore his comment. "Ian practically hates you, right now." I tell him as I look for his younger brother who had now hit Darren square on the face. "Ouch!" I exclaim and Kyle looks to where I was looking. After a minute we chuckle at Darren's misfortune.

"He can't hate me, I'm his brother." Kyle exclaimed.

"You kissed his girlfriend in front of him, not to mention hitting on her right in front of him. Do you really think he's gonna forgive you?"

Kyle shrugged. "Forgive and forget." he said, smiling.

The coach gave us some warm ups and a lame game plan we worked for two hours on perfecting. He didn't know that it was going to be useless since I had a game plan of my own. Ian talked to me after practice. "I'm not gonna make it for Saturday's game." he said to me as we rinsed off the mud on our faces.

"What do you mean you're not gonna make it?" I asked as I lowered my voice. "What about my game plan?"

Ian shrugged. "I don't feel like it. If Kyle's in on your plan, I'm not in on it."

I growled. "Look, whatever is going on between you and Kyle, deal with it elsewhere. This is our last year. I want to at least, come second place and not make a fool of myself. We haven't won since Axel was quarter back. And you know how many years apart me and Axel are. Even Zhane and Brody couldn't live up to winning for the school after Axel left." I said, realizing I was bragging about my brothers now. Axel was at least ten years older. He was the quarterback at his senior year and he led his team into victory. Zhane and Brody weren't too keen in being quarterback but were halfback or fullback. I, unlike Zhane and Brody, wanted to be just like Axel. The quarterback who got the girl, his team winning overall and graduated smoothly like it was no big deal.

Ian sighed. "Look, I just can't and anyways, no one's gonna watch Jennifer this weekend. My parents are going out of town again." he said as if it was a bad thing. If I were him I'd throw a party.

"Wanda can babysit again, can't she?" I asked and Ian's face hardened. I said the wrong thing and Ian stormed out. I finished changing after Ian left then walked to my car to go home. I couldn't wait to talk to Melanie.

When I got home, I showered then got something to eat before abandoning my homework I didn't do and logged on to my private messaging. It was when I logged on that a message popped up for me.

_**spiritdonia sent you a message**_

I quickly opened the tab and there was a short explanation why she couldn't chat with me.

_**Sorry, too busy with school work. Tutoring someone in my class. You know, valedictorian and all. I wish I could chat but you weren't online. Out with your girlfriend? I wish you didn't. I'm sorry I couldn't not be busy but that's life, isn't it? Chat tomorrow, I promise.**_

I sighed as I logged off and turned my useless laptop off. What to do now? At the corner of my eye, a few books lay, stacked for me. Homework! I guess I'd do them since there was nothing else to do until dinner. And while doing my homework I thought of stupid Anton Ledger. Melanie's absence on chat made me think of him. Maybe he's the reason why she isn't here. Maybe. A pang of jealousy hits me. I was never jealous of anything or anyone. I guess this is just a new feeling that my teenage hormones gave me.

_**And that's it folks. I don't know if I should have this story as a hiatus because of school and stuff or not. Does anyone want me to update? Because my school schedule is busy, I can only update on the weekends. Sound good? Please review. Thank you for reading! And a big shout out to Alpha Clove for giving me a better username for Melanie.**_


	8. Anton

_**Author's Note: So, well, I got in trouble a few times for having the wrong material out for school. Yeah, doing my fanfiction during class just for you guys. Hope you like this chapter. I really tried my hardest during the stress that's already coming out from school. Read and Review please! Sorry if it's lame. Melanie/OC fluff, practically.**_

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer who owns the Host.

Anton

**Melanie's POV**

When Wanda came home from baby sitting the O'Shea's little sister, she pulled me by the arm, leading me upstairs to my room. Jamie created an outburst, saying that we were playing Halo 3, the game that I was really bad at. Wanda told him to do something productive, which wasn't like her to give him that very unhappy tone she hardly ever uses. I winced at the harshness of it. We went to my room and she burst out into tears immediately, mumbling something about Kyle, Ian, Jennifer and betrayal of some sort. She also mentioned something about me. That I was right all along about something. What was I right about?

I sighed as I couldn't understand her in her muffled voice. Earlier today, she was happy and care-free maybe because Ian had asked her out. Now she looked like a mess. If she had worn any make up, she would look like a racoon. Her hair was a mess and her tears streamed down her face, one after another. The tears ran down as many more came after it. I hated seeing her like this. I've never seen her like this. "Wanda, calm down for a minute. Just breath first before you start exploding at me." I tried to calm her down and it was working. Well, kind of. Her tears started to lessen. That was a good sign. I think. "Okay, now, tell me what happened." I knew something happened in the O'Shea's. I could see it in her eyes. Her expression as I mentioned 'O'Shea' broke my heart. Her face changed as anger filled through them. "Hey, no crying, anymore." I tell her and she nodded, trying to calm herself down again.

Wanda wiped the remaining tears from her face. She looked at me. "Okay, but Mel, don't say anything until I finished. Okay?" I nodded and I knew this was going to not end well. She took another deep breath then explained what had happened to her after she left school with Kyle. How Kyle had touched her in a place that she didn't want to be touched. How he had kissed her right when Ian opened the front door of the house. How Wanda tried to tell Ian it wasn't what he thought. How Ian accused her of being a slut and that got me furious. He didn't know why she came here. He didn't what horrors she had to deal with. Wanda carried on telling me about Kyle ditching her as soon as Jennifer arrived home and making Wanda babysit her because no one could ever leave a little girl at her house alone. My hands turned to fists as Wanda finished.

"That's it! He may have used me to be his rebound girl but no one, I mean, no one, does this to my cousin. Oh, and once I get my hands on Trevor I'll strangle him." I paced furiously in my room thinking up a way to hurt Kyle severely and kill Trevor. I didn't actually know where Trevor was so that's a no go but Kyle was in most of my classes at school. I could hurt him so much. I was a black belt after all. Maybe I could embarrass him like I embarrassed Jared. I smiled as I thought back to Jared. He started to flirt with me and that got me happy on the drive home. But why all of a sudden was Jared flirting with me? I shook my head as I thought back to Wanda's situation. "Okay, here's what we'll do. You stay at home-"

Wanda interrupted me immediately. "No, Mel, I am not staying here just because that happened. I can't be like that. I'm not weak." she told me, looking up at me with those puppy dog eyes. I sigh.

"Fine but you stay the hell away from him." I told her and she nodded but looked back at me.

"Who? Kyle or Ian?" she questioned.

"Both." I answered, immediately. She sighed and nodded. And I knew that she really wanted to talk to Ian. I place a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I'll talk to him, okay? I'll reason with him and tell him that it was all Kyle's doing." She gave me a small smile. My phone vibrated from my desk and I grabbed it. It was Anton. Wanda made her escape from my room to hers when she saw that I was now busy.

_**Hey, can you come over? Need help on my English.**_

He sent me his address and I looked at my laptop. Me and no1ladiesman were supposed to chat but I sighed as I turned on my computer and texted Anton with a reply.

_**Be there in ten minutes, just have to do something.**_

Anton's reply was quick.

_**Okay, see you, then.**_

I logged on to my private message and typed in an apology to no1ladiesman. He wasn't online so I couldn't tell him that we couldn't chat.

_**Sorry, too busy with school work. Tutoring someone in my class. You know, valedictorian and all. I wish I could chat but you weren't online. Out with your girlfriend? I wish you didn't. I'm sorry I couldn't not be busy but that's life, isn't it? Chat tomorrow, I promise.**_

I read and re-read the message, hoping it didn't seem like I was too disappointed that he wasn't online. Like I told Wanda, I was falling for him. Falling ridiculously in love with him. And I couldn't help it. I logged off and turned my laptop off as I put it in my bags along with my books. I told Wanda that I was going to tutor a friend then set off to Anton's house.

As I drove up Anton's street, I realized that this was where all the very expensive houses were. And as I check what number his house was, I realized it was the most expensive one on the block. The mansion house. I widened my eyes as Anton walked down the long driveway. I parked my car near his house as I met up with him. He opened the steel iron gates with a press of a button and I was awed at how high tech his place was already. There were surveillance cameras at the side of the gates.

Anton was wearing basketball shorts and a tank top, showing off his tanned muscles. I held back the urge to touch his biceps. "Hey," he nodded at me.

I smiled at him. "Hi."

"Come on, we can study in the main room." he said as he held my hand and I let him lead me to our study place. I liked his hand in mine. It was warm and his place was welcoming. The main room was a beautiful haven, filled with books and trophies. There were a few shelves of gold medals and trophies and Anton's name engraved on each one. I smiled.

"Wow, you're like a sports freak." I smile up at Anton. He shrugged. "You should be buddies with Jared." He frowned when I said Jared's name. "What? What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Let's study."

I smile as I unpack my laptop and books on the table in the middle of the room. My laptop came to life as Anton looked over my notes from last semester. He really needed to catch up and I was going to help him. He was in every class I had so it was no problem. My screen popped up telling me that no1ladiesman was online. I was about to click chat when I felt Anton brush his leg against mine and I blushed, closing the private message.

"So, what did you find trouble in the Beethoven project?" I asked as I felt heat rise in my cheeks.

Anton shook his head as he put his hand under my chin and kissed me. I widened my eyes then stood up and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and slid his tongue down my throat. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to be with no1ladiesman. I was supposed to ask him out tonight. But meeting Anton, everything changed. I felt special. No one has ever made me feel like this. I took a fistful of his hair and pulled at it as he slid his hands under my shirt. We gasped for air but Anton trailed soft kisses on my neck. I buried my face into his shoulder as he continued. "Mel..." he breathed as he pulled away. And for a while, we just sat there, looking in each other's eyes. Why did my heart start to beat really fast? That only happened when Jared was in the room. Jared. I'm cheating on Jared. I shook the thought away. Jared wasn't mine. He wasn't my boyfriend so it wasn't cheating. I realize something. Anton came to my life to make me get over Jared. I was grateful. It had been five years of loving Jared. The love wasn't mutual and it hurt to realize that after all these years. "Be mine?" Anton asked, almost begging. I bit my lip then leaned on him as I kissed him on the lips again. And he knew my answer at that minute. He knew I was his. But I just wished that I wasn't in love with no1ladiesman.

The open of the main room door had made both of us jump and I stumbled back to the chair I was sitting on. A dirty blonde walked in, wearing a black leather jacket and identical hot pants. She looked over at Anton then at me. Was this his girlfriend or something? I glared at her and she locked eyes with me. Our staring must have creeped out Anton as he cleared his throat. The blonde looked at Anton. "Who's she?" the blond asked, one hand on her hip.

Anton sighed. "Melanie Stryder, Avery. Avery, Melanie Stryder." Anton had his arms wrapped around my waist and Avery raised her eyebrows.

She looked at me. "You're dating this loser?" she asked.

I cocked my head. I didn't know what was going on. Why would she call her boyfriend a loser unless they weren't dating...

"Melanie, this is my sister, Avery. She's being sent to boarding school next month." Anton glared at her. "And Avery, don't you have chores to do."

Avery chuckled. "You dummie," she ruffled Anton's hair. "We don't do chores. The maids do them."

I sweatdropped. Maids, mansion, cars, trophies. This was all too much to take in. I couldn't date someone like Anton. His family was dead on rich, I wasn't. I was practically an orphan. He felt me tense up and he chuckles. "Hey, don't stress yourself too much." he told me. I nodded.

Avery taps her foot. "Mom wants to have dinner early. She has a meeting in two hours so she won't be home until late tonight." Avery said as she walked out, just like that.

Anton looked at me, his beautiful hazel eyes staring down at my own. "Care to join us for dinner." he offered and I just nodded. I couldn't reject him. Not when he was the first person who has ever noticed me at school.

Anton's mother was a nice woman. She was of French blood and Anton's deceased father was of Russian. After he passed away, the Ledgers had moved from their paradise city of Paris to the melodramatic but sunny California. She was surprised that I was with Anton as we arrived at the dining room. Anton introduced me as his tutor and kind of girlfriend. At that his mother raised her eyebrows. "Kind of girlfriend?" she questioned. "Anton, dear, you do know that there will never be a kind of anything in this household. It's either she is or she isn't."

Anton gulped as he held my hand tighter. I squeezed his hand for reassurance. "I am his girlfriend." I smile as I answered for Anton. Anton, his mother and his sister, Avery looked at me, surprised.

Anton's mother smiled. "Very good. I love this girl already!" she exclaimed. Her phone rang and I swear I think she cursed in French as she answered it. After the brief talk, she sighed.

"Sweethearts, my meeting's being rescheduled. I have to go now and talk to my clients about business." She kisses both her children on the cheeks then looks at me. "And Melanie, welcome to the family." she smiles as she too kisses me on the cheek. "It was very nice to meet you. If Anton does anything bad to you, please do tell me."

"Mom!" Anton exclaimed, frustrated. "Your meeting!"

She smiled sadly. "You know sometimes I think you really want me to go." she said as she caressed his cheek. "Bye bye, my baby, Anton!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her bag and left. Anton looked like he was going to explode and Avery laughed.

I snuggled closer to Anton. "Your mom seems nice." I comment and he scoffs.

"Yeah, right."

I furrow my eyebrows. "I'm serious."

Anton shakes his head. "Do you wanna go someplace else?" he asked.

"But I thought we were having dinner here." I say.

He shrugs. "Change of plans. I'll just change into something decent so I won't embarrass you." he said and I giggled. He jogged up his room and I took my laptop and school books and put them back in my car. SO much for studying. I waited for him outside. It was two minutes after that I heard yelling from the mansion and I look up. Anton was arguing with Avery about something as he practically ran to meet me.

"Avery, I told you to get back in the house." I heard Anton yell at his older sister.

"I'm not staying with that freak!" she shrieked as she climbed in the car. I realized 'that freak' must have been the maid. Anton sighed as he climbed in too on the passenger seat beside me.

"Sorry, Mel, my sister thinks she was _invited_ to our date!" He emphasized the word.

Avery rolled her eyes. "Please, if this was a date, she wouldn't be driving." Avery said, mockingly.

Anton rolled his eyes. I giggled. Me and Jamie weren't like this. We never argued or complained about each other's company. Maybe because Avery and Anton don't have much of a connection. "It's alright." I say. "And Avery, this isn't a date."

Avery smirked at her brother. "Ha! See, baby brother, you can't get everything you want."

Anton looked at me with those beautiful eyes again. I looked up at him. "I've got everything I want." he smiled as he took my hand. The heat of his hand touching mine was indescribable. It was surreal. Was it always going to be like this when he touched me? When he kisses me? I never knew what I was thinking about falling for Jared Howe. Anton Ledger was just so...perfect.

_Melanie Ledger_, I thought as we stared at each other. _I can cope with that._

**Sorry for the lame chapter! Now I do realize a lot of people have been requesting for a Wanda and Ian chapter. Are Ian and Wanda getting back together? Maybe. You'll have to wait and find out. And does anyone want me to put anything else in the next coming chapters. I need more ideas. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Drama

_**Author's Note: Hello! I'm oh very sorry for the very late update. It's been, what, four months? It's seems like it. Well, it's been a long few weeks and I think everyone's been wanting a new chapter for ages so here it is. Please Read and Review. And I promise that O'Wanda will be back together. :) And Anton will soon be gone. I'm not gonna promise in this chapter or the next but soon...**_

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore the Host is not mine. *sobs*

Drama

**Melanie's POV**

I came home really late last night, knowing more about Anton and Avery. But Uncle Jeb wasn't that worried. He had a late night too so he didn't give me a lecture of my curfew. He knew that I knew about my curfew.

The next day, I was delighted to see Anton again. He was leaning on my locker as I approached it. We had a dull day. But the most eventful class we had was P.E. Me and Anton spent time together as we ran around the track field. It took time before he had finally caught up to me.

He scratched his brunette hair. "So, uh, you know..." He stuttered as if he was nervous. "Yesterday, in the main room. I didn't mean it when I kissed you."

I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. Really? He didn't mean it. But I thought... "So, it was nothing to you." I muttered and I noticed my voice drop. I swore a whole lot of emotions came through me at that second.

Anton looked at me, worried. He looked into my eyes at the same time I looked at his. "Are you serious? You mean you feel the same?" he asked and I nodded. He stopped me and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

I didn't know what to think at that moment but I just had to live it. I put my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer. I wrapped my legs around his middle and played with his hair as the kiss deepened. The whistle of our P.E teacher caught us off guard. Our whole class ran to the middle of the field as me and Anton collected ourselves and followed the rest of the class. My cheeks were burning and I knew I was blushing the color of a tomato.

At lunch, Anton had been picked up by his older sister because he had to go to a family member's house. His cousin was sick. So, I spent my lunch at the library before heading out to the gym to talk to my P.E teacher about gymnastics tryouts. And as I rounded the corner to the gym, I bumped into Ian O'Shea's chest. I stumbled to the ground and dropped my books.

He helped me with my books but I snatched it away when I realized it was him. The jock who hurt my best friend and cousin. Wanda had asked for me to talk to him and now this was my chance. He mumbled sorry and was about to leave when I clutched his arm. "We need to talk." I said, sternly. He looked confused and tilted his head.

"What do we need to talk about, Mel?" he asked as if we were in friends terms still. Right! You hurt my cousin and think we're still friends.

"About Wanda and how you hurt her." I practically hissed as I lead him to the bleachers.

Ian had a blank face on but I saw the hurt and pain in his eyes. "We don't need to talk about that." he said as he moved away from me. I glared at him as I grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him into a wall. He winced. "What was that for?" he asked, glaring at me. Oh, I just knew we weren't going to be good friends now.

"You're gonna listen and you're gonna listen good." I snarled. He folded his arms as he waited for an explanation. "Wanda was baby sitting Jennifer and Kyle was giving her a tour."

Ian rolled his eyes. "Oh, wow, I didn't know that." he said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Shut up and listen!" I yelled.

He scowled. "Why should I? It's clear that Wanda is using you to back her up. You know, I'm glad I caught her and my brother kissing it up. Because then I knew, I knew that she is a two timing repulsive slut."

The next thing I know, I slap Ian across the cheek. "How dare you?!" I was so angry now. "How can you say that about Wanda?"

"Well, every time I ask her why she moved here, she would change the subject completely. She kept something from me and I now realized what it was." Ian explained.

I shook my head. He got it all wrong. Anger built up inside of me. "YOU KNOW WHY WANDA KEPT SECRETS ABOUT HER PAST?" I asked him. "SHE GOT RAPED! AFTER HER PARENTS DIED, SHE STAYED AT HER FRIEND'S PLACE. ONE NIGHT, SHE GOT INVITED TO A PARTY AND LEFT EARLY BECAUSE SHE HAD AN EXAM THE NEXT DAY. ON HER WAY HOME, SHE WAS BEING FOLLOWED BY HER LAB PARTNER. HER SO CALLED LAB PARTNER TRAPPED HER IN AN ALLEYWAY..." I took a few deep breaths before continuing. "She got so scared that night, she cried the whole time she told me all the horrible details. She was scared that if people knew they would laugh at her face or worse, get raped again. She was so frightened that you might do the same thing to her because you were the first guy she actually had feelings for. After what Travis did to her, she thought she couldn't move on until she met you." I shook my head. "If you'll excuse me, I'd rather be with my cousin, comforting her because of what your brother had done to her."

I pass Ian without a second glance and all I knew was that he might or might not talk to Wanda after I told him what happened to her. Well, the short version. Wanda needed to tell him the whole story.

**Ian's POV**

I felt like an idiot. I knew Wanda wasn't a slut or a whore or whatever. I just felt angry that Kyle kissed her. I needed to set this straight with her. Melanie left me to think and I sat there behind the bleachers, feeling stupid for thinking Wanda was hitting on me and Kyle just to get what she wanted. Now I understood why she wouldn't tell me about her past. She was scared I would judge her because of it. I don't know why but I think I've fallen in love with her. The bell rang and classes was back on. I left the bleachers and walked to English. I wanted to talk to Wanda.

When I arrived in English, I walked to my seat that was next to hers. Wanda had her head down the whole time in English and the only thing I saw from her were her beautiful blond curls. Even when I tried stealing glances from her, her hair covered any sight I could have seen of her face. Her hand scrawled across the page as she wrote down the ideas she had in mind. I looked at my page. It was blank with no ideas. Our English teacher saw me struggling.

"Ms. Stryder, would you mind helping Mr. O'Shea with his work." Wanda looked up for the first time that lesson. She scribbled a few sentences and went back to work. I looked down at my page. 'Chose a topic. Think of main points for your essay. Leave me alone.' I looked over at Wanda as she was again, writing her opinions on her topic.

I sighed as I thought of a topic but all I thought was Wanda. I want to tell her how sorry I was and when the bell rang for the end of school, Wanda was the first to get out of class. I followed her. "Wanda!" I yelled and she stood, frozen as I came up to her. "I'm sorry." I breathed as I caught up to her. "I didn't...I should've known that Kyle planned all of that just to get me back. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that about you."

Wanda looked at me, confused. Her eyes showed anger, pain, understanding and love. She sighed. "I guess, I can't stay mad at you." she smiled. "I was just angry that you would believe the rumors about what happened to me."

I put my hand under her chin. "I know and I'm so sorry." I kissed her forehead and she hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her not wanting to let her go.

_**So, I've been looking at this chapter for weeks thinking if I should give this story up or not. Sorry for the late update. And sorry for the small chapter.**_


End file.
